


Reunited

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy/Johnny. First love meets again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Reunited

Part I

xXx

Darcy hadn’t known true love until College. She’d been with a lot of great guys before that, but none of them really lit the spark within her like her college sweetie.

She should have known that when she started having feelings she should have run, far and fast, because nobody fell in love with Johnny Storm without getting hurt. She knew that and yet she let it happen. Despite everything she let him be her first everything.

She liked to believe, and maybe she was fooling herself, that Johnny had cared about her too, despite the obvious lack of shared interests and the fact that she didn’t look like any of the girls Johnny usually went for. She held on for as long as she could, and thinking back she wished she hadn’t.

Their relationship faded and they moved on, he more quickly than her, but what else was new. Johnny Storm didn’t do slow.

Junior year was when The Fantastic Four made their grand appearance, and Johnny was as popular as ever. She mostly ignored his exploits. 

She moved on too.

She moved to New Mexico Thor happened. She moved to Tromoso and New York happened. She moved to London and The Dark Elves followed in short order by the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. happened. 

She followed Jane and Thor to New York and she kept moving on. She made friends with the Avengers, she built a career that she could be proud of as manager of Stark Industries’ labs, and she’d  finally found the time to start dating again. 

All in all life was pretty damn great.

A year into her new life, Darcy stepped into Tony’s lab, distracted by her tablet when she heard her name.

“Darcy?” she looked up, finding a smiling Susan Storm heading right for her. Darcy perked up, smiling back and embracing the woman in return.

“Hey Sue, I didn’t know you were going to be here today.”

“Oh a last minute collaboration between Reed, Bruce and Tony.” 

Regardless of how Johnny and Darcy’s relationship turned out, Susan had always liked Darcy and held firm to the belief that Darcy was perfect for Johnny.

Before Darcy could reply, Jarvis sounded over heard. _“Pardon me Miss Lewis, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Potts has requested your presence in her office ASAP.”_

“Okay Jarvis, tell her I’m on my way.” Darcy replied turning to bid Susan a farewell. They made plans for lunch before Darcy left. When Susan turned back to the three scientists she found them watching her.

“So, how exactly do you know Darcy?” Tony questioned.

“She used to date Johnny in college.”

“Really?” Bruce asked in disbelief. “I’ve never known Darcy to put up with an attitude like Johnny’s.”

“That’s what I liked so much about Darcy, she never did. I think that’s why they didn’t last as long as I’d hoped. Johnny’s just too immature to be willing to try with her.” As if on cue, Johnny stepped into the lab, Ben on his heels. He stopped short as all eyes turned on him.

“What’d I miss?” 

“Darcy apparently.” Tony replied. Johnny looked to his sister. 

“Who Darcy? Like Darcy Darcy? Darcy Lewis? What’s Darcy doing here?” 

“Well his feelings certainly aren’t a mystery.” Bruce muttered to himself returning his attention to his work.

“She works here.” Tony replied a bit defensively. “Is that a problem Storm?”

“No, why…why would it be.” he cleared his throat. “I’m uh… I’m..” he was backing toward the door now.

“We’re having lunch later.” Sue interrupted what was a poor attempt at an escape. “You should tag along.” they weren’t really sure what he was choking on, but Ben seemed all too happy to lend a hand and slap him on the back.

“Ya know, Sue, I would love too, but I… I just remembered I gotta be somewhere. Maybe some other time.” He was out the door the before anyone could stop him.

“So, Darcy, the one that got away?”

“Pretty much.”

 

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Part two as requested by all of you. I'm so glad you liked this and I hope to have the time to write one or two more chapters in the coming weeks. I have a two chapters to write for Immortal Revenge become I'm double posting at some point this week or next and I need to get that done. But I will continue this one at some point.

Reunited

Part II

xXx

Darcy was everything Johnny could have ever hoped for in a partner for life. She was smart and snarky; adventurous and caring. She was gorgeous too; a fact a very visually oriented man like Johnny could appreciate. Unfortunately, at the time, Johnny just didn’t have the attention span or the maturity to handle a self-sufficient, driven woman like Darcy Lewis. This was a woman who knew what she wanted in life beyond the petty aspirations of a man child like himself. Darcy was going to be something great, someone great.

So Johnny did the only thing he was good at. He screwed it up. Intentionally or not he treated her badly, and she left him. The look of resignation on her face when he ended things still haunted him years later. Here was the only woman who knew who he was, and wanted to be with him regardless of that.

He’d never forget how they met. He’d run into the Culver Campus library to avoid a one night stand who didn’t seem to understand he wasn’t interested in anything more,and was promptly shushed by the librarian. He slipped into one of the cubicles to escape her glare only to find Darcy Lewis, head phones in, coffee too big to be legal sitting beside her and intense blue eyes trained solely on him. For a moment he wished for the terrifying gaze of the librarian instead.

Desperate to smother the awkwardness he smirked at her. Almost instantly she rolled her eyes, taking a drink from her to go cup and turning back to her laptop. His smirk turned into a scowl at her easy dismissal. He ended up making a scene and getting both of them kicked out of the library, something Darcy was all too happy to express her anger about. He then spent the next ten minutes listening to her rip him a new one about just showing up and disrupting other people’s lives just because he had an over inflated sense of self-worth. She finished her rant with a “Fuck you” and stormed off.

He’d see her in passing after that, but every time she saw him she turned the other way. It wasn’t until the next semester when they ended up in the same class that he finally got to speak to her. She looked to her left as he took the only empty seat in the class and she did not look happy about it. They sat through the teachers lecture, she studiously taking notes and when it was over she practically ran from the class. Luckily Johnny was faster.

“Hey, hey wait up.” He called out, but she didn’t stop. He caught up quickly ducking around her and stopping in front of her. “Please,” he raised his hands to show her he wasn’t a threat. She sighed harshly.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to apologize for last semester. I was very rude and inconsiderate and I shouldn’t have a made a scene to get your attention or gotten you kick out of the library.” He hesitated, not really sure how she was taking his apology but hoping the look on her face didn’t mean she was about to Taser him like she’d threatened to do a few weeks ago. After a moment she took a deep breath.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the apology.” And that was it. She walked around him and never looked back. For the next few weeks Johnny continued to sit next to her, trying to make idle chit chat until finally she gave in and started talking back. She was brilliant and insightful and he couldn’t get enough of her. So one day he asked her out. Nothing fancy, dinner and a movie and after a tense moment of silence where she looked torn between answers she agreed. After that they went strong for a year and a half, she’d even met his sister who seemed to like Darcy more than she liked him. And then as they approached their junior year (his senior) the striking realization that he’d basically wasted the last three years in school learning something he wasn’t sure he even wanted to do for the rest of his life hit him like brick to the groin. He had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going to go next.

So he started acting out, goofing off and eventually Darcy couldn’t take it anymore. The look of disappointment on her face when she tried to reason with him in those last few weeks stuck with him for a good long while. With every girl, every stunt that wasn’t received well by his sister or his team all he could see was her face, looking for all the world like she knew what he was and she was ashamed that she’d let herself fall for him.

Despite what it may have looked like to everyone else he hadn’t moved on. When he first discovered his powers after the accident, and realized that he had found something he actually wanted to be a part of, his first thought was Darcy. He’d struggled for years to find his way in life and now that he had he wasn’t able to share it with the one person that he knew would be proud of him.

Almost five years passed and he continued to think of her from time to time. He’d always put on a good show but the fact of the matter remained no one could stand up to her; no one could compare.

xXx

The Fantastic Four were at Avengers tower for the day and Johnny was enjoying the use of the gym for the morning. Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Clint were more than happy to run simulations with him for a few hours and when they were done they split off to do their own things. Bored of the silence that surrounded him on the communal floor, Johnny made his way to the labs to see if Reed had provoked the Hulk yet. Sue loved him and Johnny trusted him, but the man could really grate on peoples nerves without meaning too.

Now after years of working with The Fantastic Four and being in the spotlight, Johnny was used to getting attention. He wasn’t, however, expecting all eyes to be on him when he entered the lab and for a split second he was worried he may have stepped into a contaminated area. “What’d I miss?” 

“Darcy apparently.” Tony replied. Johnny looked to his sister, eyes wide. He was not proud of what came out of his mouth.

“Who Darcy? Like Darcy Darcy? Darcy Lewis? What’s Darcy doing here?” Why did he keep saying her name, she wasn’t Beetlejuice, she wasn’t going to magically appear if he kept saying her name.

“Well his feelings certainly aren’t a mystery.” Bruce muttered to himself returning his attention to his work, but Johnny heard him loud and clear, which concerned him. Just what had Sue been telling them?

“She works here.” Tony replied a bit defensively. He couldn’t blame him; Darcy was definitely someone worth defending “Is that a problem Storm?”

“No, why…why would it be.” he cleared his throat. “I’m uh… I’m…” he was backing toward the door now, trying to escape the scrutinizing eyes of Tony and Ben and Sue.

“We’re having lunch later.” Sue interrupted what was a poor attempt at an escape. “You should tag along.” He choked, on what he didn’t know (Probably air. How the hell do you choke on air?) But Ben seemed all too happy to lend a hand and slap him on the back.

“Ya know, Sue, I would love too, but I… I just remembered I gotta be somewhere. Maybe some other time.” He was out the door the before anyone could stop him, and by be somewhere he meant anywhere but at a table with his sister and the woman he would give anything to still have a chance with.

 


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Reunited

Part III

xXx

Despite Johnny's best effort, he did in fact run into Darcy that day. His graceless retreat from the lab may have saved him from his sister, but it him smack dab in the middle of Darcy's path back into the lab. Her eyes were focused on her tablet so she didn't see him as she ran head first into him. His arms instinctively went around her to steady her. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." She looked up, freezing in his arms. "Johnny? Hi." She forced out. 

"Hey Darce." He replied, Darcy looked down at his arms and it was only then that he realized he hadn't let her go. "Sorry." He muttered stepping back. "So... Uh... How are you?" 

"Good, I'm good. And yourself."

"Pretty good." He nodded awkwardly not really knowing what else to do or say. Luckily her phone ringing cut through the tense silence. She answered with a curt "Lewis" and then listened to the person on the other end of the line. 

While her attention was elsewhere Johnny took the opportunity to look her over. She wore a white pencil skirt with a slit up the knee and a black and white striped short sleeved blouse. Her stilettos were paten red and her gorgeous dark curls were pinned back on either side. She was stunning of course but the one thing that really caught her attention was the necklace she wore.

The tiny brown and white pop tart charm sat just above the opening of her shirt collar. The little pendant he bought her for their first anniversary. Darcy had never liked big gestures, it always seemed to make her uncomfortable when people spent money on her and so when he found the little charm he knew he had to buy it for her. The fact that after all this time she still wore it, well, it lit a spark of hope within Johnny. 

She hung up moments later and turned to him. "I'm sorry I have to go, but it was nice seeing you again."

"Same." He replied as she walked off.  Okay, so maybe he did stand a chance after all. 

xXx

Darcy barreled into the elevator and leaned heavily back against the wall. She took a deep calming breath, a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart. 

Fuck. What the hell was wrong with her?

She could still smell his cologne; the warmth of his arms around her. It was wonderful; invoking memories from a happier time. A time she often returned to in her loneliest moments. He still had that quality too, that aura that just made her feel so safe when he was close. He was like a beckon in the darkness, a point to turn to when things were difficult. He always had been its why after their first date she had agreed to another and another. He was this warm presence surrounding her, every time he laughed or smiled.

The first time they’d met she knew exactly who he was. Who didn’t know Johnny Storm? Of course he lived up to exactly what she thought of him when he tried to hit on her, subsequently getting her kicked out of the library while she was trying to finish a paper. She tried to avoid him after that, but the asshole just kept popping up like a bad infection. She thought she’d shaken him after the end of the semester but of course he showed up in class first thing in the morning.

Eventually she’d let him apologize and she moved on. Of course he wasn’t going to give up. He sat next to her and tried to talk to her and then one day he caught her off guard and she actually answered him. That was the start of weeks of conversations that eventually led to him asking her out. She hesitated to say yes, but she decided it couldn’t hurt; chances are he would get bored eventually and she wouldn’t have to worry about after that. But then they actually went on their date and Darcy realized that there was more to Johnny Storm than meets the eye. He was warm and funny and insightful. He had this… warmth about him that just radiated comfort whenever he was happy.

Their first date had actually been fun. He took her to a nice restaurant and then to a bar that had an impressive trivia competition. At the end of the night he walked her back to her dorm room and asked if she wanted to go out again. She didn’t hesitate to say yes.

Darcy took a deep fortifying breath as the elevator landed on her intended floor. Pepper was waiting on the other side. There would be no more thoughts of Johnny Storm; not now not ever.

Oh who was she kidding?


End file.
